


Conflicts of Interest

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Cherish Your Demon-Infested Life [1]
Category: Insidious (Movies), Saw (Movies), The Bye Bye Man (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Alcohol Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon/OC - Freeform, Captives To Lovers Trope, Cherish Your Demon-Infested Life Universe, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fucked up romance, Gay, Headcanons Employed, Lawrence Gordon/Adam Faulkner - Freeform, Lukas Radford-Faulkner/Scott Tibbs - Freeform, M/M, Matthew "Matt" Faulkner/Molly Shour, Nicoteine Addiction, OC/OC - Freeform, Personal Reasons For Traps, Slash, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, The Faulkners Can Never Catch A Break, Tucker/Specs (Insidious), Yaoi, lying, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Sometimes, the best intentions are tainted by the wrong ideals. Nobody knows this better than David Faulkner.





	Conflicts of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided that I wanted to really get into it and play with this verse, so this will be the first real main story for the Cherish Your Demon-Infested Life series. I hope you guys are ready for this, I sure am!

When Logan Nelson heard through the grapevine that David Faulkner had been abducted by Jigsaw, he had to tamp down on a smile. Not only had David been abducted, but he had _survived_. His desire to live was something that pushed him through, and it left a warm, fuzzy feeling in the father of one’s chest. He’d had his eye on the young orderly for a while, wishing he could make his job easier, that he wouldn’t be so down on himself. While he was under the impression that he was invisible at the hospital, he had been under surveillance for a while, now. 

David had needed some kind of life-changing event to get him to understand. His life wasn’t wasted, it wasn’t _nothing_, just because he didn’t have what he wanted or made a lot of money. There was more to life than things. When John had taken Logan under his wing, well, he had given him purpose. So many people wanted to have something to work towards, something to say that they had accomplished, and he was sure that David had needed that.

The X-ray tech knocked twice on the door before poking his head in, taking in the sorry state of the gifts and the like the other staff had left. There was a small bouquet of flowers in a glass vase from the gift shop downstairs left by David’s family, and a little half-washed teddy bear tucked against his side. One hand lay limp on the bed, twitching every so often despite the IV in his arm and the heart rate monitor on his finger. The other was firmly attached to the remote for the TV, even if his thousand-yard stare told Logan that he wasn’t watching whatever game show was on the local channel at this time of day.

Another knock had David’s attention, blinking a few times as he drew his brows in. His cheeks hurt, and his jaw still felt stiff, which meant he didn’t bother with faking a smile, just lifting his hand with the remote and waving it slightly in acknowledgment.

“Hey, David.” Logan offered softly, stepping into the room carefully and closing the door behind him. Keeping his right hand out of sight, behind his back, he carefully passed the corner of the uncomfortable hospital bed and sat in the bare minimum black chair beside the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” At least the gauze had finally been removed from his mouth. That had sucked, trying to talk to his dad and brothers when his mouth was full of cotton. “At least I have insurance. If this happened to Adam, he’d be fucked.” 

“Sometimes working at the hospital has its ups, doesn’t it?” The elder man tried, smiling softly as he leaned forward a little, “I know it’s maybe a little sudden, but I brought you some stuff.”

“Did you, now?” What would be so sudden about bringing gifts to an injured guy in the hospital?

“Yeah.” Pulling his hand from behind his back, he handed over what had to be a rather expensive, not hospital-grade bouquet of roses; a baker’s dozen. Red, orange, lavender, and pink flowers were interspersed with baby’s breath, which didn’t make a lot of sense to him at first, but David took them nonetheless. They were still beautiful. A second present was pulled from Logan’s coat pocket, and he smiled sheepishly. “I… Don’t know how you’re going to feel about it, so feel free to say ‘no’, but uh… I was thinking maybe when you get out of here, I could take you out? Get you some food that wasn’t hospital slop and maybe we could see a movie?”

Oh. _Oh_. That explained the ‘sudden’ part, didn’t it? Logan was asking him on a damn date when he’d nearly had his face ripped open or smashed up or… Something. The details were fuzzier the more he thought about it. That didn’t matter, though, because his entire train of thought had screeched to a halt and he just stared at the little gold chain resting in the necklace box with a tiny, matching heart attached. 

“I, uh… I haven’t really… Dated a man before. I guess it’s kind of a girly present but, I--”

“Shut up.” David told him, though his voice was the opposite of harsh, “Put it on me.” After what he’d been through, he wasn’t going to waste time beating around the bush. For all he knew, he only had the next ten minutes to live, he had to take advantage of this opportunity.

Logan’s entire face lit up and he grinned, nodding as he helped David sit up to clasp the inconspicuous necklace around David’s neck. He pressed his lips, warm and soft, to the other’s forehead. 

“I’m not going to ask you to do anything until you’re healed or until you’re ready. But I just…. What happened to you made me realize that I can’t just wait and hope that something will happen. I have to take action.” He hugged David close, surprising the younger man, “You could have died and… I wouldn’t have had a chance to ask you. I hope that doesn’t sound too selfish.”

“It… Is probably a weird-ass time to tell me,” David admitted, though his arm looped around the other’s shoulder regardless and he sighed into the embrace, “But uh… Not selfish. I guess it’s just… I dunno. Weird timing. I really _could_ have died.” And it would not have been a pretty death, either. He vaguely imagined himself being identified by his father and the whole idea sat very wrong with him. 

“But you didn’t.” Logan sounded more hopeful, more… Something. There was something off about his kind smile, about his eagerly shining eyes, but David figured it was the pain meds making him paranoid. He pressed his mouth to the elder’s cheek and sighed softly.

“Who knew that almost dying and finally getting recognized would land me a successful boyfriend.” That was how dating worked, right? They were boyfriends, now? It wasn’t like he’d done a lot of dating. Most of the time, his nose was in a book so he could try and escape the fact that he was literally trailer trash at its worst. Of his three brothers, he was probably the most successful, and that was kind of like being the tallest dwarf. 

“Boyfriend? Already?” Smiling through his surprise, Logan leaned in slow to press a kiss to the other’s lips, careful of his wounds and hoping that he didn’t hurt him. Just touching their lips together reminded him of putting David in that chair, of hooking the reverse bear trap to his head and securing it around his neck. A thrill shot through him at the idea that he’d been the one to rehabilitate his new boyfriend, he’d saved him. There was no way that this could go wrong for him.

“I--” David seemed a little dazed, looking up and giving a dopey, drugged grin, “Yeah, I guess so. Unless _I’m_ the one going too fast, now.” 

“No, not at all.” Logan was half tempted to crawl into the bed with him, hold him close and tuck David down into his side. So much of him wanted to make sure that he never felt so down again that he disrespected his job, that he took things for granted. He supposed this was why John never intended on testing Jill himself. It shouldn’t be personal, it never should have been, but he couldn’t help himself. David had needed his help, and he had passed his test with flying colors. Logan couldn’t have been more proud of him if he tried.

“When I get out of here, I want to go to that bagel place on fifth.” David told him, bringing Logan out of his thoughts and back into the present. Sitting back in his chair, he nodded a little, pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen to write down the idea.

“That’s it. First date is to that bagel place. Then, maybe, I can take you to the park and we could try the ice skating thing.” That was supposed to be romantic, and it _was_ getting close to the holidays. 

“You say that like you think I’ll get out in a week.”

“They might let you out sooner than you think, that’s all I’m saying. I’ll even buy you some skates if you don’t have them.”

“We’ll both end up on our asses in the snow if you get me a pair of skates.”

“I’m not that bad on mine, I’ll teach you if you don’t know how.”

“The most skating I’ve ever done is when Lukas pushed me onto the lake at my uncle’s cabin when it was frozen and my shoes didn’t have any traction.” The memory was not a fond one, and he remembered thinking about how he’d never get back and fall under the ice and die… And then the next thing he remembered was waking up on the couch back at the cabin. 

“Well, I’ll keep you safe this time.” Squeezing the hand he’d pried off of the remote, Logan pressed his lips to each knuckle carefully, “Nothing’s going to hurt you anymore. Not while I’m around.”

Something about that promise sat wrong with David, but he couldn’t deny the sweet sentiment. Who knew that being nice to another low-rung worker when he saw him was going to earn him a hot, successful man with a good head on his shoulders asking him out? Maybe his luck was finally turning around.

If only he knew what he was getting himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, chapter one is finished! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I know I’m going to! This is a lot of fun and I can’t wait to really delve into all kinds of fucked up stuff with this.
> 
> Flower Meanings: 
> 
> **Red Roses** \- Love, romance, 'I love you', unconscious beauty  
**Pink Roses** \- Admiration, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy, sweetness  
**Orange Roses** \- Energy, enthusiasm, desire, excitement  
**Lavender Roses** \- Love at first sight, eagerness to grow a relationship  
**Baby’s Breath** \- Long lasting love, purity of emotion


End file.
